The Terre Tree
Class 1b The Terre Tree is the name of the humongous tree that stands in the tropics of Shan Shui. Although in the tropics, this magical tree looks more like an apple tree. Its fruit is massive, large enough that people have built homes, and other buildings, inside them. The society of The Terra Tree village is a plutocracy and the people are all incredibly rich. They use gold to create their homes inside the fruit. The people have magical nuts that grow on the tree to store energy from the rains and the sun, using the tropical weather to their advantage. They can use magical "air roads" to travel around the village. Information Government Type Plutocracy Terrain Type Tropical - hot and wet. Unique Characteristics Bat Delicacy One of the delicacies of The Terre Tree culture is bat. Because they live in a massive tree, there are many creatures to be found there and one of which, hanging from the branches, are bats. The bats can be turned into tender, sweet meat in a variety of forms. Bats are somewhat popular with visitors to the village that wish to experience local culture, but many visitors do not find the idea of bat-food to be appealing. Energy Nuts The city is able to store energy both from the sun and from the rain through magical nuts. The blue nuts that grow on the tree will store energy from water, while the golden nuts will absorb solar energy from the sun. The villagers can sell these nuts to each other or people from other lands. Invisibility The entire tree will become invisible when... it rains? Description Appearance The Terre Tree village consists of huge fruit hanging from an even more massive tree. The fruit is large enough for the people of the village to carve out "buildings" within each piece of fruit. Being an incredibly rich village, the people use gold to create the interiors of their fruit-homes. Gold walls, gold floors, gold ceilings and gold stairs. Around the tree is a moat that, instead of water, is filled with sweet tasting juice. Layout Unlike standard cities, the Terre Tree does not have a specific layout that is designed by its inhabitants. The fruits grows randomly from the tree and the people choose different fruits to match the requirements for their house/building. Infrastructure Transportation There are "air roads" throughout the Terre Tree that allows people to travel across the whole, gigantic tree. The air roads are much faster than walking. These roads can be seen by whiteness blowing in flowing lines around the tree. Power/Water Most of the village's power comes from the magical Energy Nuts that are found all over the tree, providing both water and energy to power the fruit-homes. Water can also be gathered from the tree's large flowers, giving the people fresh, clean drinking water. People Leaders/Rulers TBA Residents * KING BOSS * Quaker * Shad * Cian * Abner * Haha xia * Ying Yi * Guan kong Visitors TBA Locations Category:Location PageCategory:City Page Libre Shop * The Treasure House * Seed Inn * The Plantation * The Energy Shop * AP * The Teen Tower * Pearl Pond